


关于Mr.Secret的通信集

by Violaoi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violaoi/pseuds/Violaoi





	关于Mr.Secret的通信集

亲爱的W：  
Tico，tico，toco……  
欢愉时光的流逝总是有迹可循：考文特花园画坛新秀的作品、莱斯特广场玫瑰酒馆的笑声、泰晤士河南岸圣乔治教堂旁的放荡狂欢节、上演苏丹王巴雅泽之陨落的舞台、德鲁里巷里酒池肉林的艳景，无一例外，都留下了纵情声色的蛛丝马迹。正因如此，欢愉的捕手得以抓住这些转瞬即逝的享乐，展现在他人眼前。  
此次致信便是为欢愉而来，我将描述一段或真或假的伦敦故事，仅作消遣。以您我之交情，完全不必顾虑用词之粗俗，我便放手为您复述乔治王时代漫长而古怪的年岁里的一则小小趣闻。  
不知您可曾在那些鬼灵精怪故事集中看见过这样的字眼“国家的化身，历史的鬼魂”？千万别把这当作是人群在嘲弄那些伟大人士与欠佳角色时所惯用的比喻，而应该联想到不列颠尼亚，美貌的年轻女神，头戴古罗马百夫长头盔，身披白色的古罗马宽外袍，手持矛和盾，坐在岩石上的宝座或是波涛上方的球体上。  
这么一来，您或许就能相信，会有这样一个存在——他就游荡在您脚下的这片土地上，他拥有刀枪杀不死的身体，常人领悟不了的思想，时间带不走的年轻容貌。而他与不列颠尼亚女神不同的是，直观来看，他与普通人并无差别。  
流离于教会与国王之外，凌驾于科学与自然之上，奔波于享乐与危险之间，这样一个存在，不得不被包裹成一个秘密，被黑色兜帽和披风遮挡住真容，脚步匆匆地从宫殿的拱廊下走来，又走去，直到向国王博取到信任，而被皇室所接纳。即便如此，几百年来，知道他真实身份的永远只有极少数人。  
无稽之谈！  
大多数人的态度都可以这么概括，但是，我相信您不会把这出戏当作是三流剧作家们的臆想，这也是为什么我决定动笔为您写下关于“秘密”的趣闻。谈及至此，我们可以结束序幕了。从下封信开始，我将尽力向您展示鲜活的Mr.S，而他所站之地，亦是当今最热闹的舞台。  
揭开帷幕，我们的舞台是——伦敦，三俗文化的首善之地。  
乐声连连，春光四泄，换您恣情欢笑。

亲爱的W:  
若要描述1763年的伦敦，那完全不必多费口舌，享乐主义早已随着英王查理二世的复辟盛行起来，相信您看到的就是那千篇一律的好光景——繁华喧嚣的希腊街、游艺宫与音乐厅里精彩的演出、亦或是皇室与贵族的高雅奢华，以及种种伦敦派头的消遣。诸如此类已经在宏大歌剧中获得了无数赞词的景象，当下，压抑欲望的清教徒主义逐渐式微，风气前所未有地自由挥霍，您能轻而易举地瞧见放荡伦敦的寻欢作乐与纸醉金迷。  
鉴于长而无当的序言极度繁冗乏味，因此简述几句我们便去一窥18世纪的放纵时光——而提及至此，绝对没有人比他更了解那段日子了。那时，他被伦敦人称为“SECRET”。  
这位先生带着多重身份游走在上流社会与底层民众之间，有时自称海盗，劫走了法国佬的货物，来此挥霍这笔不义之财；有时貌似勋爵，从新英格兰归来，咒骂着来此攫取快乐；有时穷困潦倒，带着空空如也的胃与侃侃而谈的嘴，来此寻求纯粹的快乐。更多的时候，他是流言里的“SECRET”。  
秘密，这个词从鱼贩的口中吐出，从娼妓的口中吐出，从绅士的口中吐出，从而人尽皆知——一张擅长调侃讽刺的坏嘴巴，一双隐藏着无数真相的绿眼睛，一个永远不会空的钱袋。在考文特花园，黄金广场，德鲁里巷，希腊街，银街，这些风流地儿，Mr.S的形象被浓缩得如此吸引人，从而人人都想遇上这位金主。  
今晚便有一位特地来寻找他的访客。  
由此您得以窥见真实的伦敦，天空灰黑得就像被焚烧的手稿残片，空气冷冽，含着酸臭腐败的酒气，从窗户泼下的脏水慢慢发酵成成暗黄色污垢，就在您的头顶。寻常景象，不必介意，现在我们一起看看那辆缓缓停下的马车，那轱辘轱辘的滚轮声，便是一切的开端。  
正如居住在这座城市的穷人们一样，考文特花园集市①从来没有休息的权利，车轮接二连三地碾过深黑积水的石块，上头载着白天没有卖掉的发臭肉类或者沉迷做爱的风流嫖客，两者没有太大的区别。假使一辆马车拥有稀有材料做成的车身、优质的干燥木材、皮革、毛毡、黄铜、金属缆，那这无疑是危险的有钱人的标志，通常马车夫都会压低帽檐，挥起马鞭快速穿过人群，以免遭遇不怀好意的抢劫。所以，大部分达官显贵的马车很快就会消失在各式各样的裙摆后。  
但眼前的这辆马车缓缓减速，即将要停在广场上，吸引了大部分人的视线。车厢里，戴着顶高高的黑色礼帽的阴沉男人透过蒙了灰尘的窗户往外看了一眼，没有一处能让他的视线多停留几秒。于是，他的视线回到手里的册子上。他快速翻过“猪蹄部分”与“霍克斯”③，“年轻的后臀”出现在册子的背后。行家都知道，封底的位置往往是留给上品的红酒。不出意料地，他在中腰位置就找到了“斯威特沃特斯太太”的名字。毕竟，那家伙要是不想账单成堆，就只能乖乖选择中等消费。  
随着马车夫的一声吆喝，他将手里这本《娱乐指南》收进口袋，然后拉起怀表的金表链，打开那只表，看了一眼表盘。五点四十分，六点之前，那些中腰位置的小姐通常是在家里的沙发上躺着，因此，还剩下二十分钟给他去找到斯威特沃特斯太太的房子。  
从马车上下来的时候，他让车夫指出去往斯威特沃特斯太太处的方向。车夫挥起鞭子虚扫了一下整条詹姆斯街，拥挤的街道里挤满了各种阶层的人，但是没有一处标牌是指向他的目的地的方向。这一指没有任何意义，而当他正在探寻街道的时候，车夫已经驾马离开，去寻找更慷慨的生意。  
“最好的雪茄，先生，只要两便士。”  
一只手伸向他，七支雪茄拥挤在那肮脏的手心中。  
这个小男孩冲破慢行的摊贩，手推车货郎与斯特雷奇东面而来的好奇路人，站到了他面前。他低头看了男孩一眼，男孩的脸跟他的手一样沾满了灰土，与残留着动物粪便的街道别无二致。  
“我需要的是一个地址。”  
男孩不解地抬头看着他，神情里带着犹疑，仿佛在有利可图的两个选择之间徘徊不定，卖掉雪茄或者提供消息，做到了两者之一今晚才能吃上一顿饱饭。最终，男孩皱起的眉头舒展开，他收回伸出的手，将那些走私的雪茄放进腰间那个缝补过很多次的布袋里。显然，男孩做出了聪明的选择，他努力减少眨眼的次数，让自己看起来不那么慌乱，然后问道：  
“先生，您要去哪？”  
“斯威特沃特斯。”说完这个名字，他发觉手上握着的那根镶了宝石的手杖根本无地安放，于是他把手杖夹在了手臂下，“告诉我正确的方向，我付你四便士③。”  
此举并非同情，只是他的钱袋里没有铜币。  
听到这个词，男孩的的身体里涌起一阵喜悦带来的震颤，他半张着嘴，要说出正确的答案，或者编些话出来。但很快，男孩又控制不住地频繁眨起了眼睛，神色也黯淡了，显得手足无措。  
“有什么可以帮上忙的吗？”  
一个声音猛然插入，沾着点儿虚无缥缈的烟草气味。来人背着个鼓鼓的行囊，看样子也是一个小贩，他刚刚掐灭烟，随手扔在了路边，他的出现让一直低着头的男孩绞着手指离开了。  
“我在寻找一处地方。”  
“苏格兰人？”这小贩皱起了鼻子，摇了摇头，转身离开，他追上男孩的脚步，弯腰揽住男孩瘦弱的肩膀，从口袋里拿出几个铜币塞给了他。  
广场上又恢复了最开始的面貌，在接连经历了马车夫，贩卖雪茄的男孩和不识好歹的小贩的碰壁之后，他怀疑这里只有无用之人。他抬头往远处看，有冰凉的异物落进了他的绿眼睛里。这是什么？一滴接着一滴，开始下雨了。  
雨滴越来越大，从天上倾泄下来，砸在他的帽沿和披风上，飞溅上他的靴面。这是场意外的大雨，带来了考文特花园集市新一轮的喧嚣，人流逐渐散开，摊贩们推起小车，卖花女提起花篮，流浪汉们喝光最后一口杜松子酒，叫卖声和欢呼声都成了低低的咒骂。  
打开表盖又看一眼，合上，他走向一扇门。  
门后是金色与红色交辉相映的宴会，朦胧地飘散着烟雾，混着烤肉，红酒和香水的气味。女人们镶边的褶裙映在紧贴墙壁的镜子里，黑啤和搬运工的头像印在天花板上的各类传单上，这是贫困区的欢愉之地，却是精英人物聚集的场所。  
在下封信里，我会带您拧开这扇门的黄铜门把手，祝您心情愉快。

亲爱的W:  
今天的故事将由一段曲子替您推开大门。  
I hope my neck and breast.  
Put in all,put in all.  
Lie open to your chest.  
Put in all.  
The young man was in heat.  
The maid did soundly sweat.  
A little further get!④  
节奏喧闹的乐声吞没在一波波涌起的笑声里，时间再晚一些的话，气氛会更热闹。不过，因为乐曲贩子的到来，还有门外大雨的降临，这家酒馆的人流比寻常日子的这一时刻增加了一倍。舞女站在狭窄的舞台上，裙摆底下暗藏着红蓝白的国旗纹路。人群合唱过一次之后，回荡在屋里的高音降了下来。  
开门的声音便无比清晰。  
铸铁灯杆垂挂的橙黄色招牌实在显眼，所以在雨驱散路人的当儿，我们的苏格兰访客首先走向了这家酒吧。戴着灰黄色领巾的歌者从舞台上跳下来，径直走向门口，伏击他。  
“不知饕足，求索无度——都进来啊！都进来啊！”他扮演这首曲子里的男人的角色，手舞足蹈地转悠过来，推销他的曲子，“晚上好，来本乐谱吗？先生。”  
“我不需要乐谱，若你告诉我斯威特沃特斯太太的住处，我会付钱给你。”  
听到斯威特沃特斯这个名字，两个端着酒杯的女孩也凑了过来。  
“威廉，这曲子大家都能倒着唱了。”  
“莱蒂说的没错！你还是去找别的倒霉家伙吧，这位先生的忙只有我们能帮。小威廉，拜——”  
另一个穿着深蓝色裙子的女人上前接话，想必就是索菲了，不论是神情还是语气，她都比莱蒂要风流得多，倒不如说，更像是妓女的举动。索菲将手里的潘趣酒往威廉嘴边送，威廉往后退了一步，然后才接过酒杯，喝完后，又说道：   
“那，或许您会想来本手册？时新的，1763年印刷的，非常实时，背后有张图鉴，金色的线条注明了所有的道路，所有你想去的地方尽在这本手册上……”  
索菲推了威廉一把，趁他一个趔趄，她拿回了酒杯。  
“您别听他的，若是您想去的地方能在手册上标注清楚，治安官恐怕就是法庭的老鸨了！”索菲说完，对着莱蒂大笑，这时，威廉终于走了。  
“来喝一杯吧，该怎么称呼您呢？”索菲拿着空酒杯在他眼前晃了晃，然后抛出了一个问题，或许是为了方便记酒帐。  
“乔治.W.弗雷德里克。”  
面对这个名字，莱蒂若有所思地移动着眼珠，而索菲已经拉起了他的手，她触摸到的是优等手套的舒适质感。  
“那么乔治先生，您也是要找路易莎吗？”  
乔治没有回答这个问题，但是似乎对酒很有兴趣，跟着她们来到了离门最近的位置上，女招侍很快送来了酒。乔治.W.弗雷德里克，我们姑且就称他为乔治好了，他摘下帽子，露出面容来，对冒用国王的名字这件事，没有表情变化。反正，这两个满心想着揽客的女孩也不会质疑什么。  
“我要知道那个妓女的同伙，Secret的一切信息，”乔治说道，拿出一枚金币，当啷一声扔进了索菲的酒杯里，带出一串气泡。“告诉我他的下落，这一几尼就归你们。”  
“我的上帝！绿眼珠，粗眉毛，阔绰的出手，我差点以为您就是Mr.S。”索菲惊呼。  
“男人是得对自己的名字谨慎点。”莱蒂自言自语，懵懂地投入当前的话题。  
“斯威特沃特斯太太的房子就在詹姆斯街的尽头，您一直往北走，能看到一家女帽店，敲门的时候两重一轻，敲两遍，就会有人来应门了。”  
不知道为什么，索菲突然提供了这一信息。  
“您最好在六点之前赶到那里，哦，我听说路易莎会去参加……”  
“莱蒂！流言对这位先生没有好处。”  
“可是……”  
“你知道什么，告诉我。”在这两个妓女说话的时候，乔治先生已经喝完了他杯里的酒，他显得愉快多了，但语气还是很严肃。  
“您还是尽快起身吧！再迟就赶不上了。”  
“可是外面在下大雨呢。”莱蒂提醒索菲，却被瞪了回去。  
气氛变得有些紧张，“乔治”从座位上站起来的时候，不知道索菲为什么变了态度的莱蒂也终于闭上了嘴。因为她看见，这个用着假名的男人，腰间别着一把手枪。  
“再会。”  
他拿起帽子戴上，走向门边，打开酒馆的门，一丝新鲜空气飘入，随之而来的是糟糕天气的号叫声，雨的味道瞬间和雪茄的烟雾混杂在一起。然后，门恢复原状，莱蒂和索菲松了口气。  
再会。

亲爱的W：  
叩叩叩，叩，叩叩叩，叩。  
红，满眼的红，红色的洛可可式房间。斯威特沃特斯夫人一如既往地从头到脚穿着她猩红色的衣服，嘴唇上也涂着同样的颜色，皱纹爬在她嘴唇旁，或许有裙摆上的褶皱一般多，如果你喝醉了的话，也许更多。她躺在沙发上，还没抬头看一眼，就对着门口致了欢迎的笑容。房间角落里的小男孩看了他一眼，前去开门。  
三次重敲，一次轻敲，敲了两遍，是客人。   
开门的棕发男孩熟练地接过访客递来的帽子和披风，还有一把伞，虽然没有下雨，但是带伞已经是他的习惯了。斯威特沃特斯太太掀起软帽上的黑色面纱，这才看见来的是谁，脸上的笑容显得真了三分。  
“Mister Secret大驾光临，”斯威特沃特斯太太的语调十分富有戏剧性，就如这个名字本身一般。“欢迎，欢迎，我那被蛊惑了的可怜女儿可等您等得坐立不安了。”  
“孤儿，孤儿。”  
另一个声音从上方传来，就这个声音听来，毫无疑问，女人的声音，尽管并不女性化，相当的嘶哑，但没有粗糙的感觉。而奏出这声音的调子，慵懒，绵长，却又暗含着攻击性。总的来说，这声音与螺旋楼梯上所站的女人，也是它的主人，并无不协调之处。  
这便是路易莎了。  
“孤儿，都是孤儿。”斯威特沃特斯松开面纱，那张苍老的脸又被遮挡住，她也不再言语。  
“上来吧，我的国王。”  
“不，是你应该要下来，马车在等着我们。”他握着金柄的手杖，手杖的顶端包裹在他的手套外层，末端指着二楼的路易莎。在路易莎的身后，是荷加斯⑤所画的《南华克集市》的仿品，每个伦敦人都能认出它原本的样貌。  
“可您为什么让亨特替您收好了您的物什？”  
“接住！”Mr.S与路易莎对视一笑，将手杖往小男孩那边一扔，便上了楼。亨特接住了，将手杖和先前的东西放在一起，他是斯威特沃特斯太太收养来看门的小男孩，真正的孤儿。  
楼上是路易莎的房间，嫖客看了一定会吃惊。这房间十分整洁，床上没有乱糟糟的裙子，地毯里也找不到动物肠子做的避孕套，桌上摆着的竟然还是稿纸、墨水瓶和羽毛笔。唯一符合路易莎的东西，大概就是无处不在的花了吧。  
“想看看吗？上一个客人的故事。”路易莎拿起一页。  
“让我看看是哪个幸运的家伙。”  
“被我写在故事里的男人们，是不幸。”  
“不，就算他们被你在故事中杀了，那也是他们的荣幸。”  
“噢，亚瑟，还有谁比你更适合做裙下之臣？”路易莎点起一支烟，抽了两口，递给了Mr.S——亚瑟，“我们接下来要去哪？”  
“银街，今晚黄金广场有宴会。”  
“也没有比你更解风情的了。”  
香烟夹在亚瑟的手指之间，烟嘴是湿润的，沾着路易莎的红色。他抽了一口，吐着烟圈的同时，读完了路易莎写下的故事，这是第几十个了？亚瑟放下了那页稿纸，记住了主人公的名字，达比，黑色墨水记载道，在高潮的一瞬间，一把刀捅进了他的心脏。难得的利落手法，亚瑟笑着哼了一声。  
“看来我的故事逗笑你了？”   
“我只是在想，这个叫达比的男人，到底对你做了什么，才会让你在故事里这么干脆地杀了他。”  
“那家伙，他失禁了，尿得到处都是。”路易莎在房间里转了个圈，“害得我把这里彻底整理了一遍，现在很整洁吧？”  
“其实，只要你愿意，我就可以给你一笔钱，让你住进好房子，一生无忧。”  
“那我也想说，只要你愿意，我就可以给你一生中最好的性体验。”路易莎从花瓶里抽出一朵花，手指掐进了花蕊中心，“但是我们都不愿意，不是吗？”  
“这次是我说了废话。”  
“你说的每一句话都不是废话，亚瑟，我喜欢这样的生活，俘虏男人，击垮他们，写出一个又一个的故事。”路易莎凑近亚瑟，紧盯着他的绿眼睛，“你也需要这样的我，所以，尽管利用我好了。”  
“真是了不起。”  
“走吧！享乐时间到了不是吗？”路易莎上前挽住亚瑟的手。  
“好，今晚我们大玩一场。”

亲爱的W：  
詹姆斯街的尽头，一直往北走，女帽店旁边，敲门的时候两重一轻，敲两遍。  
这位富裕的先生一路往前走，半步都没有停歇，穿过那些街巷的时候，不断地有人朝他伸手要钱，教堂的石头台阶上，蜷缩着身体的孩子张着干裂的嘴唇看着他，他扭过头，大步离开。上帝的馈赠是有限的，这世上，除了自己之外，无法救任何人。  
十米开外，他突然转身，从口袋里拿出一先令，扔向教堂的台阶。叮当一声之后，低低的啜泣声混在了夜晚的寒气里。  
走过一条阴暗的道路时，一个靠在墙上的妓女走了出来，她穿着脏兮兮的绿裙，面色苍白。即使正在下雨，也不能妨碍她揽客，她使出自己的拿手好活，开始勾引他。他停了下来，制止这女人在他身上四处抚摸，然后拿出三先令，询问道：“停下你不安分的手，回答我一个问题，这些钱就归你。”  
“好吧，又一个没趣的男人，”她耸耸肩膀，丰满的胸脯几乎要冲破衣服的束缚，“不过幸运的是您愿意不捅我下面就给我这么丰厚的报酬，问吧。”她收下钱，在空中抛一圈，又稳稳地抓住，收进裙子旁边的口袋里。  
“我在找一个金发绿眼的家伙，等等，或许我说我在找‘SECRET’更好。你有在这附近见过他吗？”  
这低俗的妓女毫无教养地大笑起来，“怪不得您对我没有兴趣，好吧，我告诉您他会在那儿，往前走两条街，敲斯威特沃特夫人的门，没准你能找到他。哦，顺便提醒一下，Mr.S可不接客，他是我见过最会玩乐的奇妙男人了。”又是一阵大笑。  
“谢谢，再会。”  
他匆匆离开，无视背后那句刺耳的“您不必用如此虚假的礼貌对待一个妓女！否则我是不会愿意让您嫖的，MY LORD！为您说出实话——再也不会！”，很好，男人皱起眉头。难怪那家伙身上有那么多臭毛病，大抵是因为在这种地方混来了一身怪味。  
走到女帽店的时候已经是傍晚，商店里，几个年轻的女人看似认真地在做着女帽。如果说她们是普通的女帽工，相貌和身材也未免太出众了些。她们年纪差不多，都是难得一见的美人，身上的服装设计精妙但不显繁琐，利落、高雅又简洁。乔治先生很快意识到，这家店也暗藏着皮肉生意。他的视线往旁边望去，有着尖顶的房子正是斯威特沃特夫人的房子。  
他摘下帽子，雨水被抖落在地。  
叩叩，叩。叩叩，叩。过了好一会儿，一位穿着繁复礼服的老妇人来开了门，她抹着厚厚的脂粉的脸上没有表情，警惕地看着他。此时，他还不知道，在这间房子里，规矩是，两重一轻是敌人，三重一轻是客人，他已经陷入了僵局。  
“我来找SECRET，他在您这儿吗？”  
“Mr.S？噢——两手空空来要消息可不像是您这样的体面人会做的事。”她那奇怪的腔调比之前那位妓女的笑还令人难以忍受，于是他立马付了五先令。“嗯——现在就让我来为你指路吧，Mr.S去了切尔西⑥，伯蒂旅店，感谢您的造访，祝您好运。”老妇人扬起嘴角，关上了门。  
切尔西离这儿可有好一段距离，他怀疑这段时间里，那家伙怎么能跑得这么快。

TBC

曲目：  
HARLOTS-Following the drum  
注释：  
①Covent Garden Market:英国最大的蔬果集市。  
②Hookers:站街女孩，最廉价的妓院。  
③Groat:银币，等于四便士。  
④Put in all:伦敦的三俗曲子。  
⑤William Hogarth:英国著名画家、版画家、讽刺画家，作品贴近风俗，如《烟花女子哈洛特堕落记》、《南华克集市》。  
⑥Chelsea：伦敦自治城市，文艺界人士聚集地。


End file.
